The Proper Leverage
by Siblings of Destruction
Summary: ...Naruto becomes the proper leverage for a clever theif...but the price is much higher than one thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"So you want a 15 year old demon vessel ninja boy that may or may NOT have blonde hair and blue eyes. He may also have incredible skills at making clones and he may or may NOT be a specific target of a dangerous group of 9 skilled ninja. Also he loves ramen!" Tsunade repeated while looking at a specific contract. "A bit TOO specific, you could've just said the name!"

"Well, I think it was trying to eliminate a straight faced confrontation that may or may NOT be of aggression knowing your strength Lord Tsunade!" an awkward boy answered pointing down at the paper before him.

"Why should I give you Naruto? What's the prize in it for you!" the Hokage asked with a little sting in her voice.

"Well, I'm planning on selling him to a specific Kingdom as a husband for a very hot princess who's about to be Queen!"

"The price is very extraordinary?"

"Let's just say I could give you just 10 and you will be free of all your debt that you owe to my countrymen!"

"I still don't like the idea of selling a comrade."

"Think of it like this, you give him to me and I can guarantee that he would be happier than being an OLD busy Hokage of the Leaf village! And you'll be free of debt and be rich if I say, give you 20 of my prize!"

Tsunade looked at the boy for a moment and back at the contract. She raised an eyebrow and then looked back at the boy.

"And after I examined the movements of Atasuki, they are in the opposite direction of our destination!"

Tsunade then squinted her eyes for a moment and then frowned.

"I want 45 of the prize…or no deal!"

"You sure know how to bargain Miss Hokage!"

They shook hands with very wide smiles.

The boy walked away after signing his name on the contract, the name of Jack. He smiled as he exited the office and stepped into the town of Konoha.

"Now, where to find the brat of Nine-Tails? Ah, ramen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. He was surprised by the mission given to him.

"Naruto, you'll be gone about a month but this is a very dangerous mission!" Tsunade explained trying to calm the eccentric ninja. But he was too angry to listen.

"I have to train so that I can get Sasuke back! If I leave, I won't be strong enough to retrieve him!"

"Yes, but I need you to do this. Konoha is in trouble if you don't!"

"I am just escorting a guy to his village that is super far away!"

Naruto crossed his arms in a pout. The Hokage sighed heavily over her desk and looked back at Naruto with an angry gaze.

"If you don't do this, then you will no longer be a ninja for the Hidden Leaf village!"

The young ninja could only widen his eyes at the comment before dropping his jaw to the floor.

He could only nod his head in approval with no argument left in him. Before he knew it, Jack had already entered the office with a grim smile on his face.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation but I think I can help the situation!"

In the thoughts of Naruto, he could see himself strangling the boy before him for not minding his own business and for interrupting his meal just half an hour ago!

"You see, when we get to this kingdom, we can give you a…um…a special shiny thing that gives you a lot of power!"

"And you expect me to believe that!"

Jack continued to smile while taking out a big book from Tsunade's desk and plopping it on top.

He opened the book and they stared at what seemed to be a cauldron. The boy looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…wrong page…"

He then flipped one page and looked at a drawing of a crystal. Naruto studied the writings on the side and read it aloud.

"To whom possess the special shiny…thing…could may or may NOT have special powers that are unsurpassable by even the gods!"

Jack shot a quick glance at Tsunade before looking back at the book.

"There's proof enough!"

Naruto looked at the man before scoffing at the book. He threw it to the ground and left the office. Jack just stared at Tsunade.

"Well, it's settled! You leave today!"

"How about tomorrow? You know, when the boy calms down!"

"TODAY! NOW!"

Jack just scurried out the door.

"Old people…sheesh!"


	3. Forest Stalkers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"So, how do I get what I want without making some angry Queen stab my heart out?!" Jack asked himself looking around the country of Konoha. He sighed heavily as he stared at gate and then down the path. "King Desolator will NOT be happy to see me after I condemned him to an eternal lock in a house that I thought he would or would NOT have liked. But I bet I could fetch a fine price for that red diamond though."

He thought for a second before hearing a rustling of leaves. He was being followed.

"I think I know what I can trade to get what I want."

He smiled an evil grin before spotting Naruto approaching him.

"I don't have time for your squabbling, okay?! I need to get back as soon as possible to train and get my friend back!!!" he ordered. Jack scoffed at him.

"Kid, what's the point of bringing back someone ready to trade you all in for death to one man not worth killing?" he asked with a slightly serious tone. Naruto stared at him with an angry face. "Don't give your life up for something not worth the sacrifice. Now, let's get going!"

Jack walked forward while Naruto followed with his heavy rucksack on his back.

"I only brought food for one!" he stated while Jack followed the trail.

"I don't need food!"

"What?!"

The two disappeared as two red eyes stared at them from a distance.

"Let's just snatch him already!" Kisame whispered at Itachi.

"No, that boy knows something that could help us…" he responded. Kisame scoffed but Itachi stayed very thoughtful.

'Does he know we're here? Who is that guy?'

After two days of walking, Naruto had only begun to suspect that this escort involved something else. Jack wasn't normal. He never slept, drank, ate, or even peed!

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked while following his strange companion through a forest. Jack shushed him and continued walking.

"There's someone we must visit before we head directly for that kingdom!" he stated. Naruto felt rage bubbling up inside him.

"WE NEED TO HURRY UP!!!!!" he yelled furiously.

"Shut up! You can't be in that much of a hurry to be solll…in that wonderful kingdom known as Avalon!" he said with a smile in that last part.

"You're very suspicious! I don't trust you!"

"You don't need to trust me just know that we're going to engage in a special business transition! Trust is not a requirement!"

"But for me it is!!!"

"Could you shut your stupid mouth? We're being followed…"

Jack stopped and turned his head to the left.

"And there it is…"

Naruto looked in the same direction but only saw trees.

"Duck!" Jack ordered as he dropped to the ground. Naruto did the same.

"What did you see?!" he asked looking still at the same direction, "and who's following us?!"

"Your old friends are following us and anytime soon, if we were standing, we would be in their line of sight hence why we dropped to the ground. Now whisper from now on. Look at the house!"

Naruto continued to look but still saw nothing.

"What house?"

"The white happy two-story house with a dead girl looking out the window. Don't you see it?"

"No…"

"Right, first they got to acknowledge you before you can see them…"

"What are you talking about?! Explain what is happening and now!!!"

"Shut up! Itachi is right behind a bush other there and Kisame is behind the other one!!!"

"How do you know?!"

Jack grabbed Naruto's face and moved his head to the left.

"Itachi cause' his damn red eyes are visible through anything and Kisame cause' his sword is sticking out!!!" he yelled pointing towards the two obvious bushes with red eyes and a sword sticking out. They ignored the 'Damn, he's good' curse and continued to look at the invisible house that for Naruto, it now became visible.

"OH MY GODS!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he spotted the dead girl on the window as red blood ran on the right side of her face. "THIS IS A DAMN HAUNTED HOUSE!!!!"

"Yeah, something like that!" Jack said while smiling. He stood up and shook off the leaves and dirt on him and walked off.

"But what about Atasuki?!" he yelled to Jack who walked calmly.

"They wouldn't dare strike yet! They're TRYING to find more information of me because' it can help them in their plan!"

"But Itachi and Kisame could easily beat the shit out of us!!!!"

"Oh, not just Itachi and Kisame but the rest too!"

"The rest?"

"Don't tell me that you really think that's a bird?!" Jack questioned while pointed to a big bird flying in the sky with Deidara on its back. "Or that that's just a bear and not a weird rare puppet picking cherries from the same bush where Kisame is hiding?" he said while pointing towards strange Karasu picking cherries from a bush that had a large sword stuck out from.

Naruto stood shocked while Jack pointed to a strange blonde ninja with an Atasuki coat and a three-bladed weapon on his back standing against a tree.

"And don't tell me you really think that guy's a tree?"

Hidan scoffed and walked away muttering insults.

"You're a ninja! Aren't you suppose to see these things?!"

Naruto walked behind them as they approached the white house not expecting the big battle coming up ahead.


End file.
